


One shots and requests

by XxGalaxyGirl2019xX (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, One shots and Requests, Requests, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxGalaxyGirl2019xX
Summary: Just a little book for my Undertale one shots and requests from other people.Rules in the first chapter.





	1. Rules

So before you start requesting, here are a few rules I have for my requests:

1\. They must be Undertale related. (Duh) 

2\. I will do almost any ship that's requested except for Drink (Dream x Ink), Cream (Cross x Dream) and Paperfresh (Paperjam x Fresh).

3\. I will do any AU, era and/or timeline.

4\. I will do anything but smut. (I'm just not really good at writing smut.)

5\. OCs are allowed.

6\. The requests will take time to get ready.

7\. At times when I don't have any requests I'll be posting one shots of my own.


	2. Prettier than the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Error/Ink
> 
> Prompt: "I can appreciate things too!"
> 
> Requested by REYAANO
> 
> Ink bets his Broomy he can can show Error something more beautiful than Outertale.

"What are we doing again?" Error looked up at the creator who dragging him away from Outertale by his scarf. "Normally you'd just outright attack me with your..." Error gave a glare to Ink's paintbrush as he put his glasses and knitting supplies in his pocket. "...Paintbrush."

"First, My 'paintbrush' has a name. His name is Broomy--"

"That's a dumb name Inky." The destroyer cut off Ink.

Ink glared at Error for cutting him off and continued on. "Second, don't cut me off. Third, don't call me that." Ink finally let go of Error's scarf once they went through a portal, appearing in the doodle sphere. "Lastly, I made a bet with Broo--"

"Still a dumb name."

"SHUT UP!" Ink snapped before suddenly calming down. "I made a bet with Broomy-- DON'T CUT ME OFF--" Error shrugged. "I made a bet with Broomy that I can show you something mote beautiful than Outertale."

"And what if you lose the bet you made with a COMPLETELY INANIMATE OBJECT?" Error asked, clearly annoyed as he watched the colorful skeleton open different universes only to close them again and move on to another.

Ink rolled his eyelights as they started rappidly change shapes, a light rainbow blush dusting his cheeks. "Let's... not talk about what will happen if I lose..."

"And what if you win?"

Ink smirked. "Then Broomy will have to kiss that paintbrush he likes."

"Paintbrushes are inanimate objects Inky."

"Stabby is inanimate t--"

"DON'T BRING HIM INTO THIS SQUID!" Error hissed, readying his strings.

"Okay! Whatever you say pal!" Ink said as he opened up a portal. "How about this one? Oceantale!" Before Error could answer, Ink pulled him into the portal after himself by his scarf. After they both got out of the portal, they found themselves on an island, surrounded by water. The sun was going down, making a beautiful scenery. "Now, isn't that just lovely?" Ink said, looking over to Error who looked pretty unimpressed.

"No." Error snorted. "Was that all you had?"

"Of course not!" Ink said, pushing Error into a portal, causing them to appear in a random universe. As Error looked around, he noticed the red raindrops falling from the sky which were increasing by every second passing.

"Seriously Ink?" Error scuffed. "It sure is pretty, not prettier than Outertale though, and I'm going to have to wash all my clothes after this..."

"Whoops! Wrong universe!" Ink said, opening up another portal, this time making them appear on a cliff, making them be able to see the northern lights. Ink looked over to Error who seemed mesmerized by the scene. "You like that?"

Error quickly shook his head, trying not to look at the northern lights. "No. Still not prettier." That was a lie, but Error just wanted to see what would happen if Ink lost the bet.

"You sure you can actually feel anything other than liking Outertale Glitchy?!"

"Hey. I can appreciate things too you know..." The ERROR huffed.

Ink sighed in defeat as he gave a pleading look to his paintbrush, wanting Broomy to change his mind about the bet. "Fine..." He muttered as he walked towards Error, grabbing his hand.

"DoN't ToUcH m--" Error got cut off by Ink kissing his cheek, barely stopping himself from crashing, his eyesockets already having been blocked out by the error signs.

"You're never talking about this to anyone Error." Ink ordered, a bright, colorful blush covering his face completely.

Error nodded absentmindedly as he blurted out the truth. "The northern lights were prettier than Outertale's sky. Broomy lost the bet."

A grin sprrad across Ink's rainbowy face as he looked over to his paintbrush. "You heard that buddy? You'll have to tell her~"

"Paintbrushes don't have genders Ink." Error deadpanned, but as his vision cleared, he saw that the artist had already left. The destroyer sat on the cliff as he started to calm down, still a bit shocked by the kiss. Trying to forget what happened, he took out his glasses and knitting supplies. Putting on the glasses and knitting, he couldn't help but wonder why the creator accepted the bet in the first place.


	3. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk hangs out with Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton.
> 
> Request by: Dragonrules18

Frisk lowly hummed a song as they walked home from school, their backpack jumping up and down on their back as they jumped over the cracks on the pavement. Suddenly, something on the ground attracted their attention. Written in the pink flyer with bold letters, was the advertisement for Mettaton's newest concert. Frisk smiled and put the flyer in their pocket as they started to walk the rest of the way home.

"HEY! FRISK!" They heard and turned around, being greeted by Undyne running towards them at full speed. "How's it going punk?" 

They gave her a thumbs up and asked her if she was going to go to Mettaton's concert.

"Eh. Didn't wanna go myself, but Al did so I'm going." Undyne frowned. "Never really understood why people like that robot so much."

They asked Undyne if she wanted to come in since Toriel wasn't home yet.

Undyne's grin stretched and she nodded. "Sure punk! Let's cook something for her!"

They quickly dismissed the thought by shaking their head, saying that Toriel will incinerate them if they burn down the house.

"Oh c'mon!" Undyne walked ahead, having Frisk follow behind her. "We'll be careful. The house will be just fine!"

And that's how a few hours later, there was a burnt down house, with Frisk and Undyne nowhere to be seen when Toriel came back home.

"YOU SURE YOU GOT EVERYTHING YOU NEEDED BEFORE WE LEFT?" Undyne said as she ran in the direction of Alphys' lab, Frisk runnin behind her. "WE WOULDN'T BE GOING BACK FRISK."

They pouted and told her that there was literally nothing left of the house for them to bring anything from it. Then suddenly they yelled for her to stop.

"WHAT IS IT PUNK?" Undyne came to a halt next to a supermarket. "HAS SHE CAUGHT UP TO US?"

They told her they needed a lot of junk food if they were going to stay at Alphys' for a while.

"Oh right." Undyne said rather calmly as she dragged Frisk into the supermarket. "Let's see what we can buy here then."

After buying a ton of junk food, the two went back to running away from getting incinerated, finally reaching Alphys' lab.

"W-we'll you t-tell me why you were r-running now?" Alphys asked as she flopped down on the couch in her bedroom next to the two after turning up the anime they wanted to watch, about an hour after Frisk and Undyne ran to her house like they were going to get murdered by someone.

"Uuuuh..." Undyne put a big spoon of ice cream in her mouth. "Frisk will tell you!"

At first Frisk glared at her for making them do the hard job before telling Alphys that they may or may not have burnt down the house and that they may or may not be trying to hide from Toriel.

Alphys just decided to let them stay at her house for a few days just incase. They watched a lot of anime together and everything was going great!

"Alphys darling?" They heard a robotic voice from the living room. "I'm here for the sleepover you didn't tell me about and I had to invite myself to!"

Frisk smiled and rolled their eyes, the flamboyant robot always invited himself to their sleepovers, they didn't think this one would qualify as a sleepover though. Undyne groaned, she never liked the robot a lot. Alphys got up from the couch, going to invite the robot to watch anime with them.

It was a little harder for them to watch anime after Mettaton joined them, since he was making remarks about the characters all the time, so they decided to call it a night and go to bed. Frisk and Mettaton got the two spare bedrooms while Undyne agreed to share a room with Alphys. 

"Oh, Darlings? Just wanted to make sure you'll all come for my absolutely fabulous concert this weekend!" Mettaton said as they were going to sleep. Alphys and Frisk both nodded and Undyne let out a huff planning a way to get away with not going to the pink robot's concert.


	4. Sit still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ink/Nightmare
> 
> Ink finds Nightmare injured in a field and comes to the conclusion that Nightmare dying would fuck up the multiverse.
> 
> Prompt: "If you don't sit still and let me heal you Imma kiss you." "Like you'd actually do that."
> 
> Request: Reyaano

Ink lied down on the grass, the sun shining on his bones as he listened to the sound of the birds, thankful that he finally had sometime to rest. 

Then he saw something move at the corner of his eye.

He quickly sat up and readied his paintbrush as he scanned his surroundings. Then he saw it, a black blur in between the trees and the shadows that were looming over the field. 

Ink hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he got up, walking over to the creature, his paintbrush still ready in his hand in case he needed it. Whoever it was, it seemed to be trying weekly to get further away from the artist as he got near. Finally Ink caught up to it, noticing who it was.

It was Nightmare. Ink quickly readied an attack to fire at him before noticing the deep gash on Nightmare's leg which was bleeding viciously, making the goopy skeleton trip repeatedly. "I should be happy. One enemy less if he bleeds out and dies." Ink thought to himself before realizing a few things. "Oh. OH. I'm really and idiot aren't I?" Ink thought as he let out a sigh, not believing the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Let me heal you..." 

"Like hell I'll do that." Nightmare muttered as he tried to get further away from Ink.

Ink quickly made a wall around themself so Nightmare wouldn't be able to run away. "I think you got it wrong. That was an order. Sit down. Let me heal you."

Nightmare raised an 'eyebrow' at that as he weekly tried to get away. "And what makes you think I would? You'll kill me the second you have the chance after all."

"You asked for this." Ink frowned. "If you don't sit still and let me heal you, Imma kiss you."

"Like you'd actually do that." Nightmare huffed as he started to stumble and trip more, trying to escape.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Ink said as he made his way to the skeleton, making Nightmare try to teleport away and fail. Then Ink kissed him, causing him to stop struggling and go still. Ink, not taking any chances, quickly healed the dark skeleton's leg as best as he could.

"I still hate you." Nightmare muttered as Ink finally pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah me too." Ink smirked as he watched Nightmare walk away. "You have ten seconds to run away before I attack you!"


	5. Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nightmare/Error/Reaper
> 
> Request: SkeleDragonStar
> 
> "Why did you make us new clothes when we had no need for new ones?" "I was bored and I needed to do something." "You've got to admit, these are far better than what we already have!"

"Well these are nice." Reaper muttered as he checked himself out in front of his mirror. He was wearing a knee height, long-sleevedr black dress with skeletal patterns on the skirt. Earlier, Error had somehow managed to get him and Nightmare coexist in the same house to show them something. Then he stuck them into dresses.

"Error, why did you make us new clothes when we had no need for new ones?" Nightmare sighed, trying not to snap at the destroyer.

"Because I was bored and I needed to do something." Error smirked.

"You've got to admit, these are far better than what we already have!" Reaper said.

"They. Are. Not." Nightmare frowned. "This is horrible."

"Eh. You're just salty 'cause you got the frilly pink dress." Reaper said, putting on his shit-eating grin. "I mean... it fits you pretty well to be honest." 

One of Nightmare's tentacles shot out, trying to grab Reaper before Error grabed the slimy tentacle. "No killing each other you two. We've talked about this."

Reaper waltzed over to Error and whispered something to him, causing a faint yellow blush to appear on the glitch's face.

"Okay. What'd you tell him?" Nightmare said, glaring at the grim reaper.

"Nothing~" Reaper winked.

"J-just a compliment." Error blurted out.

"Oh really?" Nightmare walked over to Error, grinning mischievously as he held up Error's hand and kissed it, making the destroyer glitch more.

"Ha! That's all you can come up with?" Reaper said, giving an actual kiss to Error, causing him to crash. "Great. We broke him."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Nightmare hissed. "It's your fault he crashed."

"You have no evidence against me." Reaper smirked. "Any ways. You do look quite good in the pink dress."

"I SAID SHUT UP." Nightmare shouted as he finally snapped, causing him to run after Reaper, completely thrashing the house in the process. A few minutes later, when Error rebooted, he looked around the completely destroyed house and the two fighting skeletons, wondering why he even tried getting the two of them to get along in the first place.


	6. Questionable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ramona Melson
> 
> AU where Dream and Nightmare never met the villagers because the villagers were to scared of rumored the gaurdian that gaurded the tree, and since whoever went to the tree never came back, they believed that the rumor was true. And then the twins meet a few... questionable skeletons.

"Why are you trying to get to the top of the tree Dream?" Nightmare asked as he helped his brother climb up. 

"I want to look around to see if anyone's around here other then us." Dream explained as he tried to grab the top branch of the big tree.

"Dream. We're literally the only people around here." Nightmare deadpanned as he lifted his brother up to reach the branch.

The twin chose not to answer as he lifted himself up, poking his head through the leaves on the top of the tree, making him able to see all around the area they were in. Dream waited there, looking around for a while until he spotted a blue blur running in their direction at full speed. "SOMEONE'S HERE!" He shouted, causing Nightmare to yelp andjump back, falling down a few branches. "Whoops. Sorry!" Dream apologized as he tried to climb down the tree without falling off.

Soon the blur had reached the tree and the twins could see that the person was a skeleton, dressed in all blue and gray armour. "How much are you gonna bet his name is Blue." Nightmare whispered to his twin, making him shrug.

"Oooh! New people!" The stranger jumped around them happily. "Hi! I'm the magnificent Sans! But some people call me Blueberry or Blue!"

Nightmare quickly grabbed his brother's hand, bringing him to behind of thee tree to talk with him. "Dream I don't think we should trust h- DREAM!" He noticed Dream was gone when he had turned his head for a fraction of a second and was excitedly talking to Blue, the blue-clad skeleton looked pretty excited too. "Fine. So be it." He muttered as he climbed to his side of the tree. "Just don't come at me crying if he takes your apples!"

Nightmare woke up in the middle of the night with the sound of his brother and Blue talking, causing him to snap off one of the tree's branches and throw it at where his brother was, Dream's yelp as the branch hit his head signalling him that he had hit the target.

"Why did you do that Nighty?" Dream whimpered.

"Let me sleep and I won't do that again." Nightmare said as he glanced at the three skeletons sitting under the tree before going back to sleep. Nightmare's eyes snapped open as he looked down at three third skeleton. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Nighty, this is Ink. He's Blue's friend!" Dream beamed, causing his twin to frown.

"Sure. Whatever. Just be quiet and let me sleep or I'll throw another stick at you." Nightmare warned.

Nightmare didn't want to go to the lake with Dream and his new friends and leave the tree unguarded. Not in the slightest. He sighed as he let his boots touch the water. Just because he wanted something didn't mean he was going to get it. Then he had noticed someone from the corner of his eye, going to check it out.

"He can't stay with us at the tree Nighty." Dream concluded as he examined the glitchy skeleton that was standing next to his brother, the friend Nightmare had made when they were at the lake.

"Why not?" Nightmare whined. "How come you get to have your friends around?"

"My friends don't look like they're going to kill someone."

"That just makes them more suspicious."

"NIGHTMARE." Dream finally gave up. "Fine. He can come and stay if he wants to."

As the group walked back to the tree, Ink and the glitchy skeleton, Error as Nightmare introduced him, glaring at each other all the way back, Dream spotted a few people gathered around the tree, one of them reaching out for the golden apples. Dream quickly ran towards the tree, his brother running afterwards as he realized what was happening.

Nightmare quickly distracted the one with an axe as Dream dodged the swishes of the knife who belonged to the one with red and purple eyelights and ran towards the other two. He quickly pushed the skeleton with black tear marks running through his face, causing the smaller skeleton who was wearing black and white clothes, the one who was trying to grab one of the apples, to fall down.

"Busted." The skeleton with tear marks muttered.


	7. Questionable Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ramona Melson and REYAANO (And me because I couldn't stop thinking about this)

"Well THECNICALLY you didn't have to knock them out Nightmare." Dream remarked as he and his twin waited for the intruders to wake up, Error's blue string having had tied them after Nightmare personally knocked them out after catching them trying to take one of the apples.

"Quiet." Nightmare shushed his brother as their hostages stirred awake. "They're waking up."

One of them, the one with red and purple pinpricks, came to his senses faster then the others and quickly pieced together what had happened. "What the ABSOLUTE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

The rest of the group shot awake because of the shout and started to ask the same things from the twins as Nightmare started whispering to Dream. "Good police, bad police. Got it?" Dream nodded excitedly.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Nightmare shouted, causing the four to immiedietly do so. "Now let me make one thing clear: The only people here who will be asking questions are me and him."

"Now." Dream handed a chocolate bar to the group. "Can you guys please tell us your names?"

"I'm Cross." The one in black and white clothings said, quickly taking the chocolate bribe, while the others didn't seem to want to give out their names.

"TELL US YOUR NAMES BEFORE I TURN THESE STRINGS INTO A NOOSE AND HANG YOU GUYS WITH THEM." Nightmare suddenly shouted. "Except for Cross since he told us his name."

"I'm Killer. And these two idiots are Dust and Horror." The one with black tear streaks said, having been unfazed by the threat unlike the other two.

"Well those are... Uh... Nice names?" Dream said nervously. "Why were you guys trying to steal one off my apples?"

"'Cause the black ones looked like they didn't taste good." Cross said matter-of-factly as he nommed on his chocolate.

"That's not what I meant." Dream saiid as his brother started twitching becaause of the comment on his apples. "I meant, why were you trying to steal our apples in general."

"These two idiots were hungry." Horror said, pointing at Cross and Killer. "So we just stopped around here to eat something and those apples were the only thing we could find."

"So... You didn't know what the apples could do if you ate them?" Dream asked hesitantly.

Horror shook his head, causing Nightmare to explain the whole thing to them. "Basically, if you eat one of the black apples, you become all bad and try to kill everyone. And if you eat the golden ones, you'll have enough determination to, aggain, try to kill everyone. Or at least that's what we understand from this 'responsibilty' of ours to protect this god damn tree."

The group of four seemingly didn't understand what the skeleton had ssaid, which caused Nightmare to explain it to them over and over again. At one point, Dream left his brother to do the explaining while he went to check on Ink, Blue and Error. "Where's Ink?" Dream asked as he shot a skeptical look at the glitchy skeleton. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Not this time." Error said as he focused on his knitting. 

Dream decided to look around the area for Ink, finding him near the woods drinking something from the vials he had that Dream hadn't noticed before. "Ooh! What are those?"

"Oh! Uuuh..." Ink tried to come up with a lie but failed and sighed. "These are my feeling vials. I have to drink them to feel." 

"You mean like drugs?"

"No! I mean kind of, BUT--- What were we talking about again?"

"What happens if I drink one of these?" Dream asked as he held Ink's joy vial.

"I wouldn't try th--" Before Ink could finish, Dream had taken a big sip of the vial and was shaking like a kid on christmas having a sugar rush, looking just about ready to run and jump all over the place in a few seconds. "Oh god..."


	8. Questionable Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Ramona Melson, REYAANO and SkeleDragonStar (And my eight year old sister (She's UT trash and I'm pretty sure she has a crush on Blueberry) after she read the previous part. AKA she stole my phone and read this since it was the first thing that popped up)

"I hate you for doing this, Ink." Said Nightmare as he looked down at Ink, glaring at him intensely. "Actually. I'm pretty sure we all do."

"Why? It wasn't my fault!" Ink argued as he tried not to lose his balance as he looked up to face the older twin.

"It was definitely your fault." Error said matter-of-factly, sitting next to Nightmare. "It's _always_ your fault." 

"No it's not!" Whined the creator.

"I can actually agree with that." Blue muttered. "It's _**always**_ your fault."

"No. It's _never_ my fault." Ink pouted.

"What about that time you made a black hole instead of an attack and it almost sucked the whole multiverse in?" Error reminded.

"HE--"

"Or when you turned your doodle sphere into a literal kindergarten by suggesting one of the AU's schools to have a field trip there and almost destroyed the multiverse completely?" Blue reminded.

"Blue... ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE NO--"

"Or the one where you destroyed an AU by adding too much cliches in it and ultimately ruined the whole thing?" Nightmare dropped in, causing the three to give him a weird look. "Whatcha looking at?"

"H-how do you know about that one?" Blue shuddered, almost losing his balance and falling.

"Wait. That actually happened?" Nightmare asked. "It was just a lucky guess! Though I'm not surprised that was actually a thing."

"HEY!" Ink got up, reaching out for the branch Nightmare was sitting on and grabbing it, trying to push himself up. Yes. They're in the tree. "I'm done with you. You're de--" Suddenly, Ink slipped on the branch he was standing on before, letting out a screech as they hung midair from the branch Nightmare and Error were sitting on. "EEK! HELP ME I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"Hmm... Should I help you or not? You know what? Okay! I'll help you!" Nightmare smirked as Ink grabbed his hand to help him and dragged him up to the branch before whispering in his ear. "Long live the creator." He laughed as he pushed the creator down from the tree, causing him to fall to the ground on his back, Blue trying to hold back his laughter while the others in the tree broke into a rather loud laughter.

Ink quickly jumped to his feet and tried to run away as he heard Dream running towards him on full speed, still under the vial's affect. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO MARRY SOMEONE AND HAVE THREE CHILDREN WITH THEM AND LIVE WITH THEM IN A BIG HOUSE WITH A CAT AND A DOG AND A HAMSTER CALLED DREAAAAAAM!" Ink got tackled to the ground by Dream as he tried to make a portal and teleport away, causing Ink to stumble and for both of them to fall through the portal, the portal closing behind them.

"What the-- WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" Nightmare shrieked as he quickly climbed down from the tree, running over to the place the portal was before. "YOU GUYS BETTER BRING DREAM BACK OR I'LL KILL YA'LL!"

***

Ink looked down at the unconscious form of Dream, having had hit him in the head with his paintbrush and knocked him out so he wouldn't attract any attention from the locals.

They had teleported to Underfell afterall, and Ink's powers didn't seem to be working, so they had to keep it low-key.

Sighing, he scooped up the sunshine skeleton, going to try to find somewhere to stay until he could sort out his powers and get Dream back to his AU again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: I'm going to turn this into a whole other book since this'll probably go on forever if my imagination let me.


	9. How to care for a baby Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: FiddleCat
> 
> During a fight with the bad Sanses, Dream accidentally turns into a baby and the bad Sanses have to take care of him.
> 
> This also includes my headcannon of Dream or Nightmare turning into a baby if they die and have no idea of whatever that had happened before their deaths.

Dream yelped as he dodged one of Dust's knives, causing the arrow that he had shot to miss and land inches away from Killer, his target.

He looked around, spotting Ink, who was currently having a one-on-one fight with the destroyer and Blue, who was trying to help the local Sans and Papyrus to keep the weird machine they had to be working on from getting destroyed, Cross dodging the attacks the three were shooting at him so he wouldn't reach what they were protecting.

Dream quickly fired an arrow at Killer, the arrow landing in the killer's arm, causing him to hiss in pain and charge at him with his knife.

Dream dodged Killer's attack and kicked him, causing Killer to fall onto the floor as Dream towered over him. As Dream got ready to strike the skeleton once more, a slimy tentacle grabbed him from behind, slamming him into the weird machine, Blue and the two locals not being fast enough to stop the impact.

The skeleton screamed as the machine's electricity went through his bones, making him feel like he was being ripped apart. Soon enough, the screams stopped and the limp, burnt body of Dream fell to the floor. Sparks started to fly of the machine and whoever was left took cover, soon enough, the machine exploded.

When Nightmare and his gang finally managed to get out of the rubble, they intended to teleport away as soon as possible. That was, until Cross hearrd someone crying. Nightmare, quickly realizing what was going on, hissed. "No Cross. You can't go see whose baby that is."

"Too late. I already have." Cross shouted, currently further away from the group as he slowly lifted up a small piece of rubble to see the crying baby. He froze at the sight of the gaurdian of positivity, now in the size of a baby, looking up at him with teary eyes, his clothes now being too large for him and his circlet resting around his neck, as the tiny baby's skull was sized down enough for the circlet to fall. Cross slowly picked him up, careful not to alert him as he walked back to the group. "We're keeping him. Right?"

"Wrong. We aren--" Nightmare was cut off as one of his tentacles poked Dream, causing him to stare at the tentacle with wide, curious eyes. Nightmare looked at Cross' face, seeing the determined look on his face. "Fine." He sighed. "But he's your responsibility." Nightmare quickly made a portal to his lair and they fled with the baby before Ink or Blue could come to bother them.

Little did they know, they had a lot to learn about taking care of a baby. Dream, to be specific.

Number one.

Babies are night-owl teenagers in a cute disguise.

Cross flopped out on his bed, looking at Dream who was lying in his stolen crib, wearing light blue stolen overalls and hugging a stolen teddy bear as he hugged the bear tight, the circlet he had earlier was resting on the drawer next to Cross' bed. It was rather impressive for him to manage to steal these many things in the same day as a big fight like the one they had earlier.

Cross was just starting to fall sleep when Dream decided it was a good idea to get hungry at four AM and, technically being only a day old, started to cry.

Cross groaned as he got up to make Dream some baby milk, still half-sleep.

Number two.

Don't leave a Dream alone with anything sharp.

It had been a week since Dream was turned into a baby and the gang decided to go and destroy an AU, having to leave Dream at home by himself while he was sleep in Dust's room, Dust had insisted on taking care of the baby since Cross was too exhausted to keep caring for the baby by himself.

When they came back, Dream's screams and cries caused Cross to bolt to Dust's room.

Dream had woken up and somehow found Dust's knives and, thinking that it was a toy, started to play with it, resulting in a deep wound on his arm, bleeding as he screamed on top of his non-existent lungs.

Nightmare quickly grabbed Cross' arm and pushed him away, not letting him see what had happened as he signalled Dust to clean up the blood as he scooped Dream up, disappearing out of sight to tend to the tiny baby's wound.

Number three.

Babies don't like strangers. Or at least who they think is an stranger.

"You sure it's a good idea to let Blue know about this?" Killer asked Error uncertainly. 

"Yes." Error answered as he, Killer and Cross sat in the woods of Underswap's Snowdin, waiting for Blue to come. "Blue was really missing him. Plus, I made sure he won't tell Ink." 

Blue's eyes shimmered in happiness when he took sight of the month old Dream, only for the baby to scream and cry when Blue hugged him, thinking that Blue was an stranger. Blue didn't let that make him sad though, he just played with the baby without startling him.

Number four.

First words aren't always mama or papa.

Too Cross' insistence, the gang had gathered around the baby for his first word. "Fa... Fa..."

'He's gonna say father, isn't he?"

"F... Fa... Fack yu!" Dream finally blurted out.

After a few seconds of utter silence, Horror finally broke it. "I just noticed how much we fucking curse in this house."

"I'm proud!" Nightmare said as he picked Dream up. Cross just had the look that said... _Why?_

Number five.

Last but not least, He's too adorable to say no to.

It was Dream's two years old birthday, and for the occasion, he was having his first ever theft.

It was Nightmare's idea, Okay?

They were going to steal one of the most precious gems from a high-security museum.

Just for fun!

Dream sat on the sidewalk, waiting for the signal. Once he recieved the signal from Nightmare, he put the phone in thee pocket of his new black and blue sweater and walked towards thr door of the museum, calling for the guards as he put up a ddistressed ae. "Help! Please Help!" He cried.

The guards, being too dumb to make sense of anything, came over to the two year old as Dream told them that a group of armed men had attacked him and his parents in an alley and he had managed to escape to get help, causing the guards to leave the museum and the theft to be done at peace.

On the way back, the gang passed by a toy shop and something immediately caught the little skeleton's attention. A small teddy bear. "Nighty!" Dream told his brother. "Can I have tha'?"

"Don't you think you aready have too many?" Nightmare asked in an annoyed tone.

"Pweaaaase?"

Nightmare sighed as a tentacle shot out, breaking the glass amd taking the teddy bear, giving it to the two year old as they teleported away.


	10. How to care for a baby Dream Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink meets baby Dream.
> 
> I swear I'm enjoying this way too much...

Nightmare watched in amusement as the toddler tried to climb onto his desk while hugging one of his many teddy bears. The new purple and white one he had gotten to be specific.

Dream finally got his small self onto the desk, only to accidentally let go of the plush. "Pah!" He blabbered as he reached out to grab the bear, almost falling over the edge of the desk, only for one of Nightmare's tentacles to shoot out on instict and grab the back of the toddler's yellow t-shirt and drag him back on the desk before he fell as the other tentacle got the bear for him. "Thans Nootmer!" He blabbered, causing the goopy skeleton to look at him in surprise, only for him to remember that the toddler _could_ indeed somewhat talk, he just didn't seem to think the others were worthy of hearing him talk.

"Stop calling me like that. It's Nightmare, not Nootmer." He complained.

"Nutmer?"

"Nightmare." The goopy skeleton frowned.

"N... Nutty!"

"No." Nightmare facepalmed. "It's Nig--"

"Uuuh... Boss? What's going on?" Horror asked as he entered the room.

"Nutty!" Dream squealed as he pointed at Nightmare.

"Pffft. Hahahaha." Horror laughed. "Anyways. Inky is messing around too much again and it gotta stop."

"I... Icky?" Dream looked at Horror curiously. Who was Icky?

"Sure. I'll come and we can attack him. Again." Nightmare frowned.

"Okay..." Horror muttered. "...Nutty~" There was the sound of Nightmare groaning as he reached out for something, but Horror didn't stay around long enough to find out what was going to be thrown at him.

Nightmare sighed as he set the small skeleton on the ground. "Don't cause trouble until we come back. Okay?" Dream nodded. "And be careful. Don't want what happened that time to repeat, Right?" The toddler nodded, running his hand over the old wound that was left from the first time he was left by himself.

A few minutes after his brother and the others had left, he started to get bored of playing with his bear and started crawling around to find something to do, he could walk, but he prefered crawling.

The others didn't know, but he had found a trick of his own. He stood in the mkiddle of his room, Cross' to be specific, and closed his eyes. He felt a warm tingle going through his bones, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself in some bushes, surrounded by snow. Though he wasn't focused on that. Instead he was looking at the fight gloing down in front of him between his brother and his friends and Blue and his friend, Ink.

He never knew why he went to see the fights, it felt as if he was supposed to be fighting there like his brother. He gpt deep into his thoughts and eventually fell sleep.

When he woke up, the fight was over and the only thing left was the destroyed wasteland that was left. Then he remembered that the pothers must've been looking for him back at home. He tried to concentrate his power to go back home but...

"What do we have here now?" A voice said from behind him. As they picked him up, he realized he was staring into a pair of changing eyelights. He panicked, his brother had told him not to get involved with Ink, but never told him why. And now he was scared of finding out the reason. He started to cry, causing the artist to put him down. "Okay Okay! Calm down! I can help you! What's your name kiddo?"

"D-d-d-dweam." He answered.

Ink froze. 'It's a coincidence. It has to be.' He thought to himself. "Who do you live with?" I might know them!"

Dream didn't want to tell him, but he was too scared. He just wanted to go home. "My big bwothe. D-dut. K-killy. Horre. Coss." He said, saying their names in her childish slang.

Ink's expression as he realized what had happened caused Dream to get more traumatized. He quickly closed his eyes, wanting to go back home again. 

Then he opened them again and saw that he was back home in his and Cross' room.

He felt the fear take over him as golden tears welled up at his eyesockets as he began to cry.

He heard someone enter the room. He felt a tentacle wrap around him as his brother picked him up, trying to calm him down. It took a while, but the toddler finally fell sleep out of exhaustion, leaving the others wondering about what had happened to him.

He didn't tell.

They didn't ask.

It was probably for the best.


	11. Let's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love the Momma CQ AU too much...
> 
> Geno, Fresh and Error decide to play some scary games on the Halloween night.
> 
> (Halloween special)
> 
> It didn't turn out that good but eh.

"Where the hell is Fresh?"

"I thought he was with you..."

"What the **FUNK** do y--"

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Heh. You scream like a girl Error brah!"

"SHUT UP FR--"

"Quiet you guys. You'll wake mom up." Geno hushed his younger brothers as he turned on his flashlight, shining it into the two's face. "S-so who's gonna go in first?" He asked as he shone the flashlight down the stairs into the dark basement.

"You go. You're older." Error nudged his older brother forward.

"No." Geno shook his head, taking a step back."You go in. You're not sick."

"Ah go in 'cause you two rad bros of mine are gonna get too scared and skedaddle if no one goes in first." Fresh pushed through his too older brothers, grabbed the flashlight and went ahead, Geno and Error following behind him hesitantly.

"What are we gonna play first?" Error asked.

Geno opened the notebook he had hidden in his shirt, slowly flipping the pages to find some harmless games between the collection of all the dangerous games. "How about... Concentrate? It says it will predict how you'll die..."

The first one to try that on was Error. "I got red. What does that mean?"

"It means you get stabbed." Geno frowned. "My turn!" He got grey, he didn't tell his brothers though. Grey meant sickness. "I got blue." He lied. "It means I'd drown."

Last one was Fresh. "Ah got orange, blue an' white." He looked at Geno's confused face. "What?"

"The most I can make out of that is that you'll get old, go somewhere where there's water and ironically get burnt to death and go to heaven." Geno muttered.

"Way to go confusing everyone freak." Error growled.

Next one was Error's choice. Dead man, Dead man, Take me to your grave.

He decided not to try it on Geno, knowing that his brother would probably freak out. Instead, he had Fresh stand in front of him, the younger doing as he said as Error chanted. "Dead man, Dead man, Take me to your grave and Kill me." He kept chanting until his younger brother's arms atrted to lift up without his accord.

Fresh seemed rather unfazed by the occurence which caused the middle brother to get rather annoyed with him.

Last one was The Picture Game. They thought it was rather dumb since they couldn't find any ghosts in the photos they got during the game, like the tutorial said, so they picked up the stuff they had brought and decided to go back to sleep.

They didn't catch a glimpse of the ghost that had escaped during their last game. as they were watching them from the corner of the basement.


End file.
